


Rough Or Passionate

by satirist13



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Car Sex, Passionate, Rough Sex, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satirist13/pseuds/satirist13
Summary: After being away from each other for a long time due to busy schedules, you finally get to go on a dinner date with your boyfriend.
Kudos: 1





	Rough Or Passionate

It has been months since you had a proper date with your boyfriend. He’s a busy person after all. He’s always travelling to multiple countries for concerts and shows. Even if he was in the country, he has different variety shows to be on and videos to direct. You’re proud of your man, but you can’t help but miss him when he’s not around. Finally, he’s done with his concert tour and has time to ask you out on a fancy dinner at his favourite high-class restaurant. You’re excited for the night. You wore the olive-green dress he had a bought you. It was one of the first few gifts he had given you when you both started dating. 

With your makeup done, you’re ready to go. A notification popped up on your phone. He’s waiting for you in his car. You head down eagerly. You see him waving to you with a warm smile through the windshield. He welcomed you with a kiss and caressed your hand. He asked about your day as he drove to the destination. The evening sky was beautiful as you witness the change in colours within a short amount of time. He rested his hand on your thigh as he drives like he always does. The restaurant was just a thirty-minute drive away, but you wish it to be longer because you miss his touch. 

Both of you arrived at the restaurant. He ordered the finest food there and your favourite dish. He always ensures the restaurants he brings you to will make you satisfied and full. As you enjoyed the dishes, you decided to tease him from under the table. Your feet went up against his leg to his crotch.

“Wait for a little while more, sweetie. I’ll give you what you want soon”, he smirked.

Your thoughts went wild just by looking at him smirk like that. Your body heated up. You wanted to make out with him right there and then, but you controlled yourself. As soon as he finished his food and drink, he went to pay the bill. With his arm around your waist, he walked you back to the car; teasing you along the way by grabbing your ass. The moment the car doors shut, you locked lips with him passionately. Good thing he parked his car in a secluded area. His tongue intertwined with yours and his hand wrapped around your neck just how you like it. Both of you couldn’t wait until you get home. He lowered his car seat and gestured you to get on top him.

“Shouldn’t we get on the back seat. There’s more space- “, you couldn’t finish your sentence as he put his finger to your mouth.

“Get on top of me right now”, he ordered.

You did as you were told. Your tongue met his again as his hands roam your body, lifting your dress up. He pulled his pants down enough to let his dick out of his briefs. Without hesitation, you inserted him into you; letting him stretch you with his length and girth. You’ve missed him too much and you haven’t felt him in such a long time. You moaned uncontrollably as you bounced up and down his erection. His hands gripped your neck.

“Keep your voice down”, his grip got tighter.

You bit your lips to contain the moans. He puts his thumb in your mouth. You sucked on it whilst locking your eyes on his. He loves it when you do that. You could feel his dick twitched. He moved his hand downwards. His lips now on your neck. You were sure he would leave some marks there. He always does. He grabbed your ass and moved you up and down to the speed he wanted. He speeds you up as and when he likes it and that’s exactly what you love. You love being controlled by him. You love obeying him. You were reaching your climax. You could have cum if he had pushed you down onto him, but he didn’t. He pulled his dick out and watched you whined and moaned for more.

“Please”, you pleaded as you moved your hips against him and hold him tightly.

He loves to see you beg for him. It turns him on even more. He chuckled and went back in, filling you up and satisfying your lust. Controlling your movement and speed, he looked into your eyes with desire. His eyes looked beautiful in the moonlight. You began to admire his facial features; how cute his nose is, how luscious his lips are and how soft his cheeks are.

Time seemed to slow down as you gazed into each other’s eyes. You’re not sure why he slowed down his speed and became gentler but you’re okay with it. Rough sex or passionate sex; any type of sex is great with him. You felt a connection. You fell deeper in love with him that night. As you lost yourself in his eyes, he speeds up the pace. Your moans got louder again. He moaned your name right before he cum; pushing himself deep into you.

Both of you were panting heavily afterwards. You could feel his cum dripping out of you. He wrapped his arm around you and kissed your forehead.

“I love you, sweetheart.”, his hug tightened.


End file.
